The One and Only
by esjerukdingin
Summary: Halloween 1981, bukan hanya Neville Longbottom, ada seorang lagi, seorang bayi lainnya yang menjadi korban akibat kerakusan Voldemort akan kejayaannya. Si bayi sendirian, bersiap menerima takdirnya. "Aku tahu itu, bego. Kau sudah bilang dan aku mendengarnya. Apa masalahmu?" "AKU MALFOY!" #3: Platform 9 3/4 , Hogwarts and the Malfoy boy
1. Halloween's Night

"**Seseorang dengan kekuatan untuk menaklukan Pangeran Kegelapan mendekat… lahir dari mereka yang telah lolos darinya tiga kali, lahir ketika bulan ketujuh mati… dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai lawannya yang setara, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tak dikenal Pangeran Kegelapan… dan yang seorang harus mati ditangan yang lainnya karena tak satupun bisa hidup sementara yang lain selamat… seseorang dengan kekuatan untuk menaklukan Pangeran Kegelapan akan lahir ketika bulan ketujuh mati…"—Profesor Trelawney, Harry Potter and the Orde of Phoenix.**

**Di malam 31 Oktober itu, James dan Lily Potter tidak mendapat kunjungan Lord Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew mati, dan Sirius Black tak tersentuh Azkaban. Tapi sebagai ganti, pasangan Longbottom-lah yang harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk **_**The Chosen One, **_**Neville Longbottom. Kitab kehidupan pun menulis cerita yang berbeda, karena tentu saja, Voldemort telah memilih orang yang berbeda.**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**The One and Only ©**** esjerukdingin, 2013**

**Warning: perubahan plot besar-besaran, out of character**

_**#1**_

_**Halloween's Night**_

Menghabiskan hari di Godric Hollows semakin lama semakin terasa membosankan saja untuk James Potter. Ini adalah Halloween dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengawasi Harry diatas sapu terbangnya. Sudah berminggu-minggu dia terkurung dalam rumahnya, walaupun sesekali Peter dan Sirius datang berkunjung, dan Bathilda yang selalu saja mengirimkan camilan untuk Harry. Tapi dia tetap bosan, dia ingin keluar dan bermain quidditch di lapangan yang luas, dia ingin bertranformasi dan menemani Remus di malam purnama. Dan dia juga begitu menginginkan misi dari Dumbledore, misi Orde yang selalu membuat bergairah. Dia benci terkurung seperti ini, dia seperti pria tidak berdaya yang harus dilindungi dengan puluhan mantra disekelilingnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meremehkan keselamatan Lily dan Harry. James bersandar semakin dalam disofanya, memperhatikan Harry yang sibuk terbang mondar-mandir diatas sapu terbang pemberian Sirius, sedangkan Lily sedang memasak makan malam mereka.

"Sudah waktunya Harry untuk mandi, James," teriak Lily dari dapur.

James mengerang pelan. Dia menutup kedua matanya setelah membuang tongkat sihirnya ke sofa disamping—yang tadinya disimpannya disaku belakang celananya.

Keamanan tongkat tingkat dasar ala Mad-Eye; jangan menyimpan tongkat di saku belakang celanamu. Orang tua itu bilang dia mengenal seseorang yang sudah pernah kehilangan bokongnya karena kebodohan itu. Sampai sekarang, Sirius dan James masih berdebat tentang siapa orang. Sirius yakin bahwa Mad-Eye adalah korbannya, dan James masih berpendapat bahwa bisa saja itu Aberforth.

"Nanti saja," balas James pada Lily. "Harry sedang asyik. Dia bisa _nangis_ kalau mainnya diganggu."

Baru beberapa detik menutup matanya, Black Grewpin, kucing kesayangan Lily mengeong dengan keras lalu tiba-tiba terdiam. James membuka matanya dengan malas dan membelalak kaget ketika mendapati tongkat sihirnya telah berada digenggaman Harry, dan anaknya terbang rendah sekali dekat dengan Grewpin.

James meloncat bangun dari tidur ayamnya, menyambar Harry dari atas sapu dan menurunkannya. Harry menatap ayahanya dengan cemberut dan tongkat sihir ditangannya tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kembang api kecil. Sebisa mungkin James tidak _nyengir._ Diamengambil sapu terbang milik Harry, menatap pura-pura galak pada anaknya dan mengancung-acungkan sapu mungil itu ke arah Grewpin yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"Mum akan marah kalau tahu Grewpin mati, Harry," bisik James. "Ya walaupun dad senang kau bisa sihir di umur satu tahun, tapi tetap saja, mum tidak akan suka Grewpin mati."

Harry mengerjapkan kedua mata hijaunya yang berair, pertanda tidak mengerti ucapan ayahnya.

James menghela napas. Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sekali dan Grewpin hilang dari pandangan. Harry melonjak kegirangan dan mulai memeluk-meluk kaki ayahnya.

"Oke oke, waktunya mandi. Dad akan mencari cara supaya mum tidak marah kalau Grewpin sudah mati."

Sedetik kemudian _the little Harry_ telah berpindah pada pelukan ayahnya, dia nyengir dan berusaha merebut kembali tongkat sihir James. "A..a… Tidak sekarang, Harry. Waktunya mandi."

Kamar mandi mereka terletak di lantai bawah, tepat disamping dapur dimana Lily sedang bereksperimen dengan sebuah daging panggang nyaris gosong. James menahan diri untuk tidak memberi komentar, dia memilih untuk tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan makan malam yang mengerikan lagi untuk malam ini.

Lalu, dengan cukup jelas, mereka bertiga mendengar suara tabrakan dari arah depan rumah.

Lily berbalik dan tongkat sihir sudah ada ditangannya. James juga sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyerahkan Harry pada Lily. Dia mengingat-ingat dimana Jubah Gaibnya dan sejurus kemudian menyesal, karena beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru memberikannya pada Dumbledore.

"_Stay here_," bisik James pelan.

Lily menggeleng kuat-kuat. Satu tangannya memeluk erat Harry, sedang satu tangannya lagi menahan lengan kemeja James. "_We stay together_," bisiknya.

James tidak mengangguk, tapi dia memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan Lily dan Harry, berusaha menyembunyikan keduanya dari apapun yang berusaha menorobos masuk.

Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik, lalu suara-suara.

Opsi penyebab keributan itu adalah Voldemort sudah hilang dari pikiran James. James tahu betul, untuk penyihir sehebat Voldemort, tidak mungkin dirinya membuat kesalahan konyol dengan masuk ke dalam rumah orang dengan suara berisik seperti itu.

Mereka melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu dapur dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang tertutup itu, sambil mendengarkan suara sekuat yang mereka mampu. Saat berikutnya, James melonjak dengan keras dan hampir melancarkan mantra ketika pintu dapur mengayun terbuka dengan keras dan sosok Sirius muncul dibaliknya.

James berdiri dengan tegak ditempatnya, sedangkan Sirius sudah melemparkan dirinya pada pelukan James dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Sosok-sosok lainnya mulai masuk dan memenuhi dapur kecil Lily.

Ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang beserta Sirius. Semuanya dikenal baik oleh James dan Lily karena mereka adalah anggota Orde Phoenix.

"Sudah berakhir, James. Sudah berakhir." Sirius menangis dipelukannya, James bisa merasakan air mata membasahi kemeja abu-abu tipis miliknya.

"Sudah berakhir apa, Sirius?" tanya Lily dari belakang mereka. Lily sudah berpindah disamping profesor McGonagall, dia sedang menggendong si kecil Harry.

"Sebelum itu, turunkan dulu tongkatmu, nak. Sebelum kau menyodok mata seseorang," kata sebuah suara rendah menggeram dari dekat tempat wajan.

James menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenggam tongkatnya dengan erat walaupun Sirius memeluknya.

Dumbledore yang berada di pintu masuk, sekitar satu meter dari tempat James dan Sirius masih berdiri berpelukan, melangkah masuk dan membawa seorang bayi seumuran Harry. Bayi itu tengah tertidur pulas dalam selimut putih tebal. James mengenalinya karena beberapa bulan yang lalu anak itu datang ke pertemuan Orde dan bermain bersama Harry. Tapi ada sebuah luka kecil di dahi bayi itu, luka berbentuk sambaran petir, tapi selain itu dia baik-baik saja.

Jantung James melonjak ke atas tenggorokannya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan walaupun berharap asumsinya salah, tapi semuanya, sejauh yang dapat dilihatnya seakan sedang mendukung teori James.

"_No…no way!"_ Lily berteriak histeris dibelakangnya. Minerva menangis sesungukan sambil tetap memeluk Harry dan Emmeline merengsek mendekati Lily lalu memeluknya. Ketiga perempuan itu menangis sesungukan dengan Harry ditengah mereka yang terdiam bingung.

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin Frank… Alice… Bagaimana bisa mereka? Bagaimana… Dia seharusnya memburuKU! Memburu KAMI! MEREKA TIDAK BERSALAH APA-APA!" James kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sadar mendorong Sirius. Dia menatap Dumbledore dengan nyala api dimatanya.

"Tidak ada yang menduga Voldemort akan memburu Frank dan Alice, James. Aku yang salah," kata Dumbledore.

Ketenangan Dumbledore dalam menyikapi kematian dua anggotanya membuat James berang. Dia maju mendekati Dumbledore, berniat melampiaskan amarahnya pada pria tua itu, tapi dilihatnya Neville masih tertidur damai dalam gendongan Dumbledore, dan itu membuat kemarahannya menguap begitu saja.

James kembali menangis. Dia terjatuh dikedua lututnya tepat didepan Dumbledore.

"Mereka tidak bersalah… mereka tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun…" tangis James.

Sirius mendekati sahabatnya dan memeluk bahu James dengan erat. "Mereka sudah tenang di sana, James. Neville baik-baik saja dan itu pasti hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Dumbledore?" tanya Lily, dia sudah berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau… kau bilang itu adalah kami."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita sudah ada di tempat yang aman," kata Dumbledore. "Penjaga Rahasia rumah ini telah terbunuh beberapa jam yang lalu, dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membahayakan nyawa kalian setelah apa yang terjadi pada Alice dan Frank."

James membelalak kaget. Dia menatap Dumbledore dengan horor dan air mata kembali keluar dari matanya satu-satu. Tapi Sirius meremas kuat bahunya, rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Jangan coba-coba…" kata Sirius geram, "jangan coba-coba menangisi keparat itu, James. Mundungus lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

Baik Lily dan James sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Mundungus yang berdiri canggung didekat Mad-Eye. Dia terluka dibeberapa tempat, tapi selebihnya dia oke, masih kuat berdiri dan cengiran lima jarinya masih ada di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kita harus segera berangkat," kata Dumbledore memotong kalimat James. "Berita itu pastilah sudah tersebar pada pelayan-pelayannya, dan aku tidak berani menyimpulkan bahwa mereka mungkin akan diam saja."

James berdiri dibantu oleh Sirius, dia memegang erat lengan James dan membawanya keluar rumah. Dibelakangnya berturut-turut Lily yang disangga oleh Emmeline, Minerva yang menggendong Harry kecil, Mundungus, Mad-Eye, dan beberapa anggota Orde lainnya. Tiba diluar perlindungan mantra yang dibuat Dumbledore, ada Hagrid yang sudah menunggu disana, dan satu per satu dari mereka mulai membentuk barisan.

"Jangan markas besar," kata Dumbledore. "Langsung tepat didepan rumah Abe, dia sudah menunggu dan akan membawa kita langsung pada Hogwarts. Kurasa kalian sudah mendapat gambaran pasti tentang rumahnya."

"Harry dan Neville belum terlalu kuat untuk berapparate, Albus," kata Minerva.

"Hagrid akan membawa mereka dengan motor Sirius."

"Tidak. Aku yang ikut dengan Sirius," kata James. Dia mengambil Neville dari gendongan Dumbledore dan tersenyum lemah pada Lily. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bertemu nanti dirumah Abe."

Sirius menerima Harry yang nyengir dari McGonagall. Dan mau tak mau dia ikut nyengir.

"Bertemu disana dalam waktu duapuluh menit, Sirius, James," kata Dumbledore.

Satu per satu mulai berapparate dengan meninggalkan bunyi pop pelan. Hanya tersisa Lily dan Dumbledore untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lily mendekati James dan mencium pipi suaminya. "Hanya pastikan kau menjaga dirimu sendiri, dan Harry juga Neville." Dia tersenyum lemah pada Sirius lalu berputar tiga kali ditempatnya dan menghilang.

Dumbledore mengangguk pelan pada mereka sebelum mengikuti jejak Lily.

Selama perjalanan dua puluh menit menuju Hogsmeade, James dan Sirius tidak bercakap-cakap. James sibuk mengamati Neville yang masih tertidur nyaman dipelukannya, dia sudah merapalkan mantra _Muffliato_ disekeliling mereka agar Neville tidak terbangun karena desiran angin. Sirius memacu motor besarnya dengan kecepatan maksimum, di lengan kirinya Harry terus saja tertawa-tawa. Rambut coklatnya berkibar dan ketika dia membuka mulut, bibir-bibirnya terbuka lebar membuat Sirius terkadang ikut tertawa.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit seperti yang diperintahkan Dumbledore, mereka sudah terbang rendah diatas Hogsmeade. Lalu dengan decitan keras, ban-ban besar motor Sirius mendarat tepat didepan sebuah bar kumuh. Bau kambing sangat menyengat ditempat itu. Harry membuat ekspresi aneh diwajahnya karena tiba-tiba mencium bau busuk.

James setengah berharap dia bisa melihat Lily menyambutnya disana. Alih-alih, dia menemukan Hagrid yang sedang berbicara dengan Aberforth. James dan Sirius turun dari motor dan mendekati keduanya.

"Suruh antar kalian langsung ke Hogwarts," kata Hagrid. "Lily _ngotot_ mau tunggu kau, James. Tapi Minerva memaksa dia untuk pergi duluan ke Hogwarts. Lily shock berat dan dia butuh tempat hangat."

James mengangguk. Dia dan Sirius kemudian berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak menuju Hogwarts. Hagrid mengawal dibelakang mereka dan Aberforth tinggal. Dia hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada mereka dan menatap Neville dengan pandangan kasihan.

Angin Oktober mulai berhembus keras. Harry sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sirius dan mulai tertidur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sirius?" tanya James, itu adalah setengah perjalanan menuju Hogwarts.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sobat. Hanya satu saranku; jangan pernah—jangan lagi sekalipun untuk mengeluarkan airmatamu untuk tikus keparat itu."

"Peter? Kenapa kau begitu marah pada Peter?"

Sirius mendengus keras-keras. Hagrid juga ikut mendengus sebelum dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam bisikan. James tahu Sirius tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi James hanya menghela napas dan memperhatikan Neville dengan sayang.

"Aku akan merawatnya."

"Itu bagus," kata Sirius, nada suaranya sudah berubah ramah. "Harry pasti senang kalau punya teman dirumahnya."

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku dan Lily berniat menceritakan ini pada kalian jika semua berakhir, maksudku berakhir dengan bahagia. Tapi kurasa aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang."

Sirius menatapnya dengan tanya dikedua matanya. James tersenyum samar, walaupun sorot matanya masih menyimpan kesedihan akan nasib buruk Frank dan Alice.

"Lily sedang hamil anak kedua kami. Baru berusia satu bulan… tapi, ya, dia hamil."

Hagrid mengeluarkan teriakan keras sehingga membangunkan Harry dari tidur singkatnya. Bocah satu tahun itu menatap Hagrid dengan kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Hagrid tertawa-tawa dan mengambil Harry dari pelukan Sirius. Dia melemparkan Harry ke udara dan kemudian ditangkapnya, melemparkannya lagi ke atas, lalu menangkapnya lagi. Harry masih terlihat kesal karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba, tapi dia tertawa karena perlakuan Hagrid.

"Itu keren, Sobat. Kuharap kali ini seorang perempuan," kata Sirius. Dia merangkul James dibahu dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Lily dan Bathilda memang mengharapkan perempuan, tapi aku sering membayangkan jika nanti ada dua Lily dirumah, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku frustasi," kata James, tapi cengiran diwajahnya bisa memastikan bahwa itu hanyalah candaan. James mencintai Lily, jika satu Lily saja bisa sangat membuatnya bahagia, mungkin dengan dua Lily, James bisa mati karena terlalu bahagia.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa Neville telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tidak menangis, dia hanya menatap James yang tersenyum bahagia bersama Sirius.

Tidak berselang lama mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang Hogwarts, ada Profesor Flitwick yang sudah menunggu mereka. Dia membuka gerbang tinggi Hogwarts dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Baru beberapa langkah menaiki undakan kastil, terdengar derapan langkah kaki dari dalam dan ada cahaya kecil dari ujung tongkat seseorang.

Severus Snape muncul.

"Tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan, Potter," ujarnya dengan intonasi lambat-lambat. "Selalu saja terlambat dan membuat orang lain kesusahan.'

Baik James dan Sirius menatapnya dengan kebencian luar biasa. Hagrid maju menengahi setelah dilihatnya Sirius sudah bersiap mengeluarkan tongkat dan James yang terlihat ingin memulai konfrotasi.

"Severus baru saja diangkat menjadi pengajar Ramuan ditahun ini, James, Sirius."

Snape mengeluarkan seringainya yang menjengkelkan. Dia menatap Harry yang berada digendongan Hagrid, lalu pada Neville. "_Gentleman_, silahkan ikuti aku."

"Kami tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah, _Profesor_," sindir Sirius.

"Aku tahu kalian tahu dimana itu," balasnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai diwajahnya, "tapi aku tidak yakin kalian tahu kata kunci yang digunakan Dumbledore."

"Dan kau tahu itu, Rambut Minyak?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kalian berkeras ingin tinggal disini, dan membuat…" dia menatap Harry dengan pandangan benci, "anak-anak ini kedinginan, silahkan saja."

Snape berbalik dengan angkuh, ekor jubah hitamnya melambai seakan-akan mengejek James dan Sirius. Dibelokan koridor, lambaian jubah itu menghilang, meninggalkan James dan Sirius yang diliputi kemarahan luar biasa.

"Ayo," kata Hagrid.

James dan Sirius melangkah ogah-ogahan mengikuti jalan Snape. Mereka kembali bertemu didepan sebuah gargoyle batu yang menjaga pintu masuk ruangan kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Snape berdiri masih dengan senyuman angkuhnya. Dia mengucapkan kata kunci dan membiarkan tangga menjulur keluar dan membentuk jalan.

"Kepala Sekolah memerintahkanku untuk menempatkan dua anak itu di rumah sakit St. Mungo," katanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang tadi? Kami bisa singgah kesana dulu untuk mengantar Harry dan Neville," kata Sirius.

"Kepala Sekolah memerintahku, Black. Dia menyuruh kalian untuk segera naik dan menyerahkan dua anak itu padaku dan dibawa ke St. Mungo."

"Dua anak itu punya nama, Rambut Minyak."

"Terserah."

Snape mendekati James dengan canggung dan mengambil Neville dari pelukannya. "Hagrid akan membawa anak, oh baiklah," lanjutnya buru-buru ketika melihat ekspresi Sirius, "Potter akan dibawa oleh Hagrid."

"Pastikan kau menjaga tanganmu, _Profesor,_" ancam James. "Jangan berani melukai anakku."

"Aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu, Potter."

Setelah melempar pandangan mencemooh, dia dan Hagrid berbalik menuju arah St. Mungo. Sepeninggal Snape, Sirius mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sehingga membuat gargoyle didepan mereka mendecih sebal.

"Masuk atau tidak?"

Didalam ruangan kepala sekolah, sudah lebih banyak lagi orang yang berkumpul. James mengenali mereka—lagi-lagi, anggota Orde Phoenix. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang lama, kakek buyut Sirius, Phineas Nigellus Black, bahkan sudah menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mendengar pembicaraan.

"_They're here, Albus_," kata McGonagall.

Ruangan yang tadinya bising seketika hening. Mereka jelas-jelas menatap James dengan pandangan kasihan, walaupun James tidak tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Alih-alih, dia merasa lebih pantas mendapat pandangan menghina, menyalahkan, atau apapun yang bisa menghukumnya karena dia merasa kematian Frank dan Alice adalah kesalahannya.

"Harry dan Neville?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Hagrid sudah membawa mereka ke St. Mungo," jawab James.

Dumbledore mengangguk sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. Orang-orang disekitarnya ikut terdiam, Mundungus diam-diam mengagumi peralatan perak milik Dumbledore dan walaupun Mad-Eye menjaga ketat disampingnya dia tetap menatap dengan pandangan kagum.

"…"

"Jadi, kita akan diam terus seperti ini sampai Neville dan Harry dewasa?" sindir James.

Lily yang sudah berada disampingnya mencubit lengannya, "Sopanlah, James."

"Kalian masih mengharapkanku untuk sopan?"

"Setidaknya tahan emosimu, _young man_," kata Mad-Eye. "Jangan biarkan emosimu mengendalikanmu karena kami semua lelah disini, Albus telah—"

Tapi sebelum dia menyadarinya, James telah berteriak.

"JADI KALIAN LELAH, MASALAH BESAR! KALIAN MASIH ADA DISINI, BUKAN? MEREKA MATI! MEREKA MATI DAN MENINGGALKAN NEVILLE YANG BAHKAN BELUM BISA MEMANGGIL IBUNYA! MEREKA MATI TANPA PERLINDUNGAN APAPUN DARI KALIAN!"

Semua yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu berkelebat diingatannya. Setiap pikiran getir dan rasa marah mengalir keluar dari pikirannya, rasa frustasi tercampur aduk dengan rasa bersalah. Lebih dari semua itu, James mendapati dirinya sempat bersyukur bahwa Frank dan Alice-lah yang menjadi korban, bukan dia dan Lily, dan Harry masih bisa menatap ayah dan ibunya, yang tidak seperti Neville. Itu semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"MEREKA SENDIRIAN SAAT MENGHADAPINYA! KALIAN BAHKAN TIDAK MENYADARI BAHWA ITU BISA SAJA NEVILLE!"

Sirius dan yang lainnya sedang berdiri terpaku, beberapa dari mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar, jelas terpana dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara Lily sudah mulai menangis disampingnya.

"Kau berharap Voldemort memilih keluargamu?" tanya Dumbledore dari kursinya, matanya terlihat lelah dan bengkak. "Dibanding keselamatan Lily dan Harry, kau memilih agar Neville masih bisa bersama ayah dan ibunya?"

"AKU TIDAK BERHARAP SEPERTI ITU! AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI MEREKA DENGAN SEMUA YANG AKU PUNYA! TAPI AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGORBANKAN TEMANKU UNTUK KESELAMATANKU SENDIRI!"

"Itulah yang seharusnya dikatakan oleh tikus sialan itu," kata Sirius geram dari sampingnya.

"Tidak, Sirius," kata Dumbledore. "Itulah yang Frank dan Alice lakukan. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang pasti akan dilakukan James dan Lily jika Voldemort memilih Harry."

"Dan sebagai tambahan informasi, James," kata Mad-Eye, "Dumbledore telah mengupayakan perlindungan pada Frank dan Alice, tapi beberapa fakta bahwa Voldemort akan lebih memilih Harry lebih banyak, jadi perlindungan lebih diutamakan pada keluargamu."

James mendengus keras. "Fakta!"

Dumbledore bangkit dari kursinya, dia mendekati James dan Lily dengan langkah pelan-pelan. Tepat dihadapan keduanya, Dumbledore mulai membuka tabir gelap yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Ada seseorang yang telah meramalkan kejatuhan Voldemort, James," kata Dumbledore. "Seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah membuat dua keluarga ketakutan akan keselamatan anak mereka. Dia meramalkan akan ada seseorang yang terlahir dari mereka yang selamat tiga kali darinya, akan lahir tepat disaat bulan ketujuh mati. Neville dan Harry, mereka memiliki persamaan ini. Kau, Lily, Frank, dan Alice telah lolos sebanyak tiga kali dari Voldemort. Harry dan Neville terlahir tepat diakhir bulan Juli. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku berupaya keras untuk keselamatan Harry dan Neville."

"Tapi kenapa hanya keluargaku yang dipriotaskan? Kenapa tidak mereka?"

"Persoalan sepele, James. Status darah."

Lily berjengit disampingnya dan James sadar bahwa istrinya sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi James tidak, dia ingin penjelasan yang benar-benar masuk akal, dari kenapa Orde terkesan membiarkan Frank dan Alice sampai dimana Voldemort berada.

"Neville berdarah murni, James," lanjutnya. "Voldemort selalu berpikir bahwa darah murni adalah yang terbaik, yang bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk menghancurkannya. Dia mungkin berpikir bahwa Harry hanya darah campuran yang terlahir dari seorang Muggle yang mencuri sihir seseorang, dan dia tidak melihat itu sebagai suatu ancaman."

James terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan itu. "Dan kau sudah memikirkan ini? Lalu kenapa Neville—"

"Tidak, James. Tidak." Dumbledore berbalik dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. "Aku tidak memikirkannya, karena kupikir… kupikir Voldemort akan memilih seseorang yang sama dengannya."

"_Meaning_?" tanya McGonagall.

"Voldemort adalah seorang darah campuran."

Gumaman-gumaman kaget terdengar dari segala penjuru, Sirius bahkan kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan berkata sesuatu tentang hidung. James terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, membeku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka lebar, dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Voldemort…" kata Sirius. "Dimana dia?"

"Mati! Hahaha…" kata Mundungus, tapi langsung terdiam ketika mendengar sodokan keras dari Mad-Eye.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali," kata Dumbledore.

Hening lagi.

"Peter!" seru Lily. "Bagaimana dengan Peter?"

"Mati," kata Sirius. "Mundungus membunuhnya. Kau pantas mendapatkan Orde of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Sobat."

Mundungus nyengir. Tapi James terlihat tidak senang. Dia merengut pada Sirius.

"Kau senang sahabatmu mati?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Tapi kalau dia berani mengkhianatimu, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Pettigrew telah memberikan kepercayaannya pada orang yang salah, James," kata Dumbledore.

"Kayaknya kau juga _deh_, Dumbledore," sindir Sirius, ketika Snape muncul dibalik pintu dan masuk dengan dagunya yang terangkat angkuh.

"Longbottom telah kembali tidur, Dumbledore. Dan…" ditatapnya Lily sejenak sebelum kembali pada Dumbledore, "Potter terus mencari ibunya."

"Aku akan menemuinya," kata Lily. Dia mengelus lengan suaminya dengan lembut dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Snape mengangguk singkat pada Dumbledore sebelum mengikuti langkah Lily untuk keluar.

Sirius menatapnya dengan kejam. "Belum menyerah, eh, Rambut Minyak?"

"Aku akan merawat Neville," kata James tiba-tiba. "Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Frank dan Alice, dan aku ingin menebusnya dengan merawat Neville. Harry pasti senang kalau dia tahu punya teman dirumah."

Dumbledore tersenyum samar dari balik jenggot tebalnya, kacamata separo bulannya menurun sedikit ketika dia menatap James dengan serius.

"Aku senang kau berpikiran seperti itu, James. Tapi Neville harus tinggal dirumah keluarganya—"

"Dia tidak punya keluarga—"

"—dalam hal ini adalah neneknya. Minerva sudah menghubungi nenek Neville dan mengabarkan tentang kabar ini. Neville akan tinggal bersamanya mulai besok, tapi kalau kau ingin tetap menemui Neville, kurasa Augusta akan mengijinkannya."

"Kenapa Neville tidak bersama James saja?" tanya Sirius. "Kenapa harus neneknya? James pasti akan menyayanginya sama seperti Harry."

'Aku tidak meragukan hal itu, Sirius. Tapi, Neville masih punya keluarga, dia berhak bersama keluarganya."

James mengangguk setuju. "Well, kalau memang harus begitu. Aku mau menyusul Lily."

'Yeah, Sobat," kata Sirius, "sebelum si keparat rambut minyak itu berbuat macam-macam. Dia _ngapain sih_ jadi profesor disini, eh Dumbledore?"

**To Be Continued**

** esjerukdingin's zone:**

**Haloooo thereee '-')/**

**Akhirnya bisa nulis ide ini juga. Udah lama nyangkut di otak ide ini, sejak baca Harry Potter and Orde of Phoenix dijaman es dulu, sejak tahu kalau ternyata Lord Voldemort itu punya dua pilihan; Harry atau Neville. Terus ada temen nanya juga, kalau misal LV milih Neville gimana ya? Apa Trio Gryffindor Potter-Granger-Weasley bakal tetep eksis? Apa Lily dan James masih tetep hidup? Apa Neville sanggup bunuh LV? Dan setelah perenungan bertahun-tahun, didapatilah dua jawaban ekslusif!**

**Jalan ceritanya pasti akan berbeda, mungkin plot yang gue pikirin ini bisa mewakili. Makanya, langgangan yaa XD**

**Gak bakal ada novel Harry Potter, yang ada Neville Longbottom :P**

**Buat yang nanya-nanya, ini nanti pairingnya apa? Dramione? Hubungannya sama Neville si The Chosen One apa? Terus nanti Harry perannya gede atau biasa aja? Itu jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter mendatang. Gak bisa dijelasin disini karena bisa-bisa spoiler, terus nanti gak seru lagi dong *emang udah gak seru kali ya* #krik But, yes, it is Dramione. Buat yang mau romance picisan, gue gak bisa janjiin. Karena buat gue fanfic friendship/hurt/comfort itu lebih keren. Ya pada dasarnya gue juga gak terlalu bisa buat yang romantis sih. Heee.**

**Sekarang kita bahas ceritanya #lagaknyaa**

**Openingnya ya begini. Ngebosenin ya? Maaf deeh. Tujuan pengenalan situasi awal supaya readers bisa bayangin plot cerita kedepan nantinya akan berkembang seperti apa. Yap, Neville pasti bakal temenan sama Harry. Yap, Harry gak kehilangan Lily. Yap, Sirius gak di Azkaban. Dan the Weasleys, um, mungkin iya akan temenan sama Harry, tapi tentu, sikonnya kan udah beda. Hermione belum muncul di chapter ini, alasannya; pertama, gue mau satu chapter penuh yang ngejelasin sikon Hermione, supaya nanti readers bisa ngira-ngira hubungan nanti dia sama Neville dan our only Prince Slytherin itu kayak gimana, gue mau benar-benar full satu chapter supaya dia bisa ke-eskplor dengan jelas. Alasan yang kedua, karena chapter ini sendiri sudah kepanjangan dan gue gak pengen readers jadi bosan bacanya (apalagi baca author's note ini - -")**

**Itu Emmeline yang ngerangkul Lily adalah Emmeline Vance, anggota awal Orde Phoenix (sumber: google dan wiki). Selanjutnya akan muncul beberapa nama lama, tapi gak terlalu sering karena timeline 1981 juga gak akan lama, kita akan langsung loncat ke tahun dimana Harry dkk masuk Hogwarts #spoilerTOaO. Severus udah jadi profesor Ramuan dan kepala asrama Slytherin di tahun 1981, dia agen ganda untuk Dumbledore, remember? Karena Lily selamat, yeah, she is save, and Severus just like 'Gosh, make 'em saves. Oh, not 'em, just Lily. Just Lily.' LOL. Ada yang berharap kisah cinta mereka 'dilanjutkan' di fanfict ini? Tell me ;;)**

**Nah ya, segitu dulu #apaan. Kalau punya kritik, advice yang membangun, (atau pujian juga boleeeh) silahkan di kotak review atau PM yaa.**

**[Words count: 3959 (with Author's note)]**


	2. Another Halloween's Night

"**Setiap peristiwa di jagat raya ini adalah potongan-potongan mozaik. Terserak disana-sini, tersebar dalam rentang waktu dan ruang-ruang…"—Pak Balia, Sang Pemimpi**

**Di malam 31 Oktober itu, James dan Lily Potter tidak mendapat kunjungan Lord Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew mati, dan Sirius Black tak tersentuh Azkaban. Tapi sebagai ganti, pasangan Longbottom-lah yang harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk **_**The Chosen One, **_**Neville Longbottom. Kitab kehidupan pun menulis cerita yang berbeda, karena tentu saja, Voldemort telah memilih orang yang berbeda.**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**The One and Only ©**** esjerukdingin, 2013**

**Warning: perubahan plot besar-besaran, out of character**

_**#2**_

_**Another Halloween's Night**_

Malam Halloween, 31 Oktober 1981, tuan Granger keluar dari sebuah _café_, dia menuju ke sebuah mobil Ford yang terpakir diujung jalan seraya merapatkan jaket abu-abunya. Ditangannya ada sebuah bungkusan besar berwarna coklat berisi susu siap minum dan beberapa roti yang baru dipanggang. Tiba didalam mobil, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran jok dan menatap ke samping.

"Untung mereka masih punya susu kedelai," katanya. Dia menaruh bungkusan itu dijok belakang.

Seorang wanita yang duduk dikursi penumpang, nyonya Granger, mengangguk singkat. "Bagus. Setidaknya malam ini Hermy tidak akan rewel."

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok bayi yang terbungkus rapat didalam gendongan ibunya. Rambut coklat ikal lebat, matanya tertutup rapat sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan bibirnya terus menerus berdecak kecil.

"Kita pergi?" tanya tuan Granger, bersiap menyalakan Ford-nya.

"Seharusnya, ya, Sayang. Edward tidak akan suka jika menunggu terlalu lama."

Tuan Granger menjalankan Ford-nya menuju barat. Jalanan mulai sunyi padahal jam makan malam belum juga mulai, tapi dia yakin karena ini adalah Halloween. Keluarga besar Granger memutuskan untuk berkumjung ke rumah bibi mereka, dan itu adalah akan sangat lama, berminggu-minggu mungkin, karena bibi Granger sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengamuk jika keponakan-keponakannya tidak memperhatikan dia.

"Kurasa disekitar sini," kata tuan Granger, mengamati jalan besar yang gelap. "Di pengisian gas, bukan? Yang itu? Oh, bukan."

"Disana." Tunjuk nyonya Granger ke arah papan putih bercahaya yang bertuliskan Emily's Gas Station.

Tuan Granger menambah kecepatannya dan berbelok tepat dipintu masuk pengisian itu. Sudah banyak keluarga Granger yang berkumpul disana. Tempat itu tadinya milik ayah dari sepupu tuan Granger, tapi telah dijual, dan karena tempat ini yang masih terbilang dekat dengan rumah bibi Granger, dan juga karena bibi Granger sendiri ingin kedatangan keponakan-keponakannya harus bersama-sama, jadi mereka semua memutuskan untuk berkumpul disini sebelum bersama-sama pergi ke rumah bibi Granger.

Tuan Granger memarkir mobilnya didekat pintu keluar, dia dan istrinya turun tapi Hermione kecil ditinggalkan dalam mobil. Udara Oktober dingin dan nyonya Granger tidak ingin Hermione terbangun karena itu.

Ditempat yang lain, berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari Hermione kecil tertidur, Voldemort melangkah dengan tenang. Jubah hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin Oktober. Dia tidak sendiri. Empat pelayannya mengikutinya dibelakang, juga dengan jubah hitam mereka yang menutupi wajah. Jalanan Wolverhampton masih sedikit ramai malam itu. Banyak anak-anak dengan kostum Halloween keluar masuk halaman rumah orang dengan tentengan permen.

"_Trick or treat, Sir?"_

Tiga bocah kecil dengan jubah Frankeinstein meloncat dan menghalangi jalan Voldemort. Amycus Carrow menggeram pelan, dia hampir mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya tapi dihalangi Voldemort.

"Tidak… tidak sekarang, Amycus," katanya.

Voldemort menyeringai dan kendati wajahnya tertutup penutup jubah, ketiga bocah itu bisa melihatnya. Mata mereka membulat dan ada sorot ketakutan disana, tak menunggu lama ketiganya serentak mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung berbalik dan berlari.

"_My Lord…_" panggil Amycus.

"Simpan sihirmu untuk yang lebih pantas, Amycus. Simpan untuk yang lebih pantas…"

Voldemort tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada membunuh dari suaranya. Tidak, tidak malam ini. Tentu tidak ada yang lebih pantas dari ketiga bocah kotor itu. Dia juga ingin membunuh tiga monster kecil itu, Muggle kotor yang berani berbicara padanya, tapi hatinya sedang senang saat ini. Mengetahui bahwa ramalan profesor tolol itu tak akan lagi berarti, tidak setelah malam ini dia menghancurkan mereka.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka telah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Ada banyak labu bermotif wajah yang diletakkan dihalaman rumah, dan seorang bayi terlihat setengah merangkak dari jendela atas lantai dua.

Voldemort menyeringai.

"Neville Longbottom…"

Dia berjalan mendekati pagar, tiga pelayannya masih tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak, kawan-kawanku…" katanya, terhenti didepan pintu pagar dan masih tetap memandangi sosok Neville dilantai dua. "Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri ("Tapi, Tuanku…"). Aku akan lebih senang jika kalian memburu sisanya."

Ketiganya menunduk dan kemudian terdengar suara pop pelan.

Sepeninggal ketiga pelayannya, Voldemort membuka pintu pagar dengan pelan. Dia melangkah dijalanan setapak yang dipenuhi dedaunan. Angin kembali berdesir dan menerbangkan ekor jubahnya, membuat suara mengerikan dengan itu dan dedaunan kecil. Tangannya yang mengerikan beralih ke dalam jubahnya, menarik tongkat sihir putih miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang kunci pintu.

Terdengar bunyi klik pelan dari dalam, dia menyeringai dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Voldemort melangkah masuk, sebagian dari dirinya mengharapkan bertemu langsung dengan mereka, dengan wajah ketakutan mereka dan bersujud memohon. Tapi ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya, dia sadar, mereka adalah milik si tua Dumbledore, mereka menentangnya dan mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Oh demi Merlin! Frank! Dia berjalan… Neville berjalan, Frank."

Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari lantai atas. Voldemort menuju tangga dan menendang sebuah mainan Muggle ke samping. Dia tidak perlu menyalakan cahaya dari tongkatnya kendati tidak ada lampu yang menyala dilantai satu. Voldemort tidak takut gelap, Voldemort penguasa kegelapan.

Ketika dia sudah berada ditangga paling atas, dia menatap Neville kecil yang berusaha berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Orangtuanya tidak menyadari ada sosok lain dirumah mereka. Hanya Neville yang melihatnya, dan dia tertawa sambil menunjuk Voldemort yang terselubung dibalik kegelapan dan jubahnya.

Lalu kegaduhan terjadi. Frank berdiri dengan cepat didepan Alice yang sudah menggendong Neville. Dia melancarkan mantra dengan sinar kebiruan keluar dari tongkatnya tapi Voldemort dengan mudah menangkisnya, membuat sebuah kursi kayu yang bersandar didinding hancur.

Voldemort ingin melakukannya dengan cepat. Dia ingin ramalan itu hancur hanya dengan sekali jentikkan tongkatnya.

Sebelum Frank menyadarinya, sinar kehijauan langsung mengenai dadanya dan dia terlempar keluar jendela. Alice berteriak dan semakin merapat ke dinding dibelakangnya. Tongkat sihirnya mengacung pada Voldemort, tapi dia tahu ini tidak mudah. Neville yang terancam disembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. Alice melancarkan kutukan berwarna merah, tapi lagi-lagi Voldemort berhasil menangkisnya. Dia melangkah maju, membuat jarak diantara dia dan sepasang anak ibu itu semakin dekat.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa melukai anakku!" teriak Alice.

Neville mulai menangis dibelakang tubuh ibunya yang berdiri tegak, dan Voldemort tidak suka itu. Dia benci anak-anak.

"Darah murni adalah yang utama, Alice," ujarnya, suaranya mendayu-dayu. "Jangan korbankan darah murnimu untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Kau akan selamat, Alice. Kau akan tetap hidup asalkan berikan anak itu padaku."

Alice menggeleng keras. "Persetan dengan supremasi darah murnimu! Jangan ganggu anakku!"

Alice tahu dia tidak akan selamat malam ini. Tapi dia akan memastikan Neville aman. Pintu kamar Neville terbuka beberapa meter disebelah kanannya. Alice berlari dengan cepat, setengah berharap bahwa Voldemort ingin memberinya beberapa waktu.

Didalam kamar, Alice meletakkan Neville diatas boks tempat tidurnya. Boneka berbentuk quaffle pemberian Sirius diberikannya pada Neville. Neville memeluknya dengan erat, tangisnya sudah berhenti dan ada jejak air mata dikedua pipinya.

"Ah… Alice… Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu…"

Terdengar suara Voldemort yang mendayu-dayu dari luar kamar. Alice menguatkan hatinya. Dia menatap Neville dengan sedih dan mengecup rambut hitam anaknya dengan sayang.

"Neville, _Dear_," katanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik tapi dia kembali berusaha berkata. "_Neville, listen. You're so love, Dear… so love… Neville, mummy loves you… daddy loves you… Neville… be save, be strong."_

Dia tahu dia akan segera menyusul Frank, dia akan bersama-sama dengan Frank mengawasi Neville dari atas sana. Dia tidak menyesal meninggalkan Neville sendirian, karena dia tahu ada banyak sahabatnya yang masih bisa menggantikannya mencintai Neville. Dia senang Lily dan James selamat malam ini dan dugaan Dumbledore salah. Hanya satu yang dia sesali, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengantar Neville untuk pertama kalinya ke platform 9 ¾. Dia yakin bahwa Lily akan memberi Neville kecupan selamat tinggal di Hogwarts Express, percaya bahwa Lily akan melakukan itu untuk menggantikannya. Dia hanya tahu dia benar malam ini.

Neville menatap ibunya dalam diam. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah disini, bahwa mungkin ibunya akan diambil darinya. Sosok berjubah hitam masuk kedalam kamar, Alice berdiri dengan tegap, mengangkat tongkatnya menghadap Voldemort, dan bersiap menyambut kematiannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah selamat, Voldemort," katanya, nadanya tegas dan tidak bergetar. "Jangan berpikir kau adalah murni, karena kau lebih kotor dari lumpur! Kau, dengan semua kejahatanmu, tidak lebih baik dari hal yang paling buruk didunia ini!"

Voldemort bergetar dalam amarahnya. Dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi dan menatap Alice dengan kejam.

"Avada kedavra…"

Sinar kehijauan keluar dari tongkatnya dan tepat mengenai dada Alice. Alice terlempar mengenai dinding dibelakang boks Neville lalu jatuh dengan suara mengerikan. Tubuhnya terpelungkup kaku dan Neville menangis dengan keras.

Voldemort mendekati Neville yang masih menangis diatas boksnya. Dia mendecih. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Neville. Bersiap menyambut era baru miliknya, dia tersenyum sadis.

Tapi dia salah, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kutukan pembunuhnya tidak melukai Neville, sinar hijau itu hanya menyentuh Neville sesaat sebelum berbalik ke arahnya. Voldemort berteriak, tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat dahsyat, rasanya sama seperti ketika dia mencabik jiwanya untuk Horcrux. Tanpa sadar tongkatnya terangkat dan tanpa bisa dihentikan puluhan mantra keluar dari tongkat itu, menyambar apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

Voldemort mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Neville yang masih terduduk diboksnya tanpa luka apapun kecuali garis didahinya. Dia kemudian memperhatikan kulit ditangannya yang mulai mengelupas, dia kembali berteriak.

"Peranakan kotor!"

Voldemort menatap marah pada Neville. Dia kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya walaupun rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya semakin kuat. Bertekad kali ini tidak boleh gagal, dia melafalkan mantra kuno, sebuah mantra yang diketahuinya dari sebuah buku paling hitam yang pernah dibacanya. Terbentuk bola api besar yang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Voldemort menyeringai. Tapi alih-alih melukai Neville, bola api itu meluncur ke atas, menghancurkan sebagian atap rumah, percikannya mengenai tubuh Voldemort dan dia bisa merasakan rasa terbakar yang hebat. Voldemort menghilang, meninggalkan Neville yang masih menangis.

Bola api ciptaan Voldemort terbang melintasi pemukiman penduduk, menuju ke arah barat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tanpa bisa dicegah menyambar sebuah pom bensin disebuah tempat pengisian yang ramai. Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar dan orang-orang berteriak histeris, Api dengan cepat terbentuk dan menyambar apa saja. Mobil-mobil dan puluhan tubuh terbakar tanpa bisa dicegah. Hermione kecil masih tertidur dibalik selimutnya, tidak menyadari bahwa belasan meter dari tempatnya, orangtua dan kerabatnya telah terbakar habis.

Beberapa jam kemudian, disaat yang sama ketika Neville telah dievakuasi oleh Dumbledore, dibawa bertemu keluarga Potter dan tertidur nyaman dibangsal rumah sakit Hogwarts, Hermione kecil telah terbangun. Dia menangis ketika mendapati banyak orang asing disekelilingnya. Dia tidak melihat wajah ibunya sama sekali. Dia hanya digilir kebeberapa pelukan hangat tapi asing, sebelum kemudian digendong oleh seorang perempuan dan masuk kedalam ambulans.

"Tidak ditemukan apa-apa, Sir," kata seorang polisi.

Orang yang dipanggil Sir itu hanya mengangguk. Tertulis diseragam depan dadanya 'Louise Padtbrugge'. Louise sibuk dengan berbagai barang yang didapatnya dari satu-satunya mobil yang selamat dari kebakaran hebat itu.

"Nama gadis kecil itu adalah Hermione Jean Granger," kata Louise. "Tertulis di selimutnya dan hampir disemua barang yang ada dimobil."

"Apa tidak ditemukan identitas orang tuanya?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya orang tuanya membawa serta dompet ketika masuk kedalam sana."

"Dimana gadis kecil itu?"

Louise menatap ambulans yang bersiap untuk pergi, membawa serta Hermione kecil didalamnya.

"Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di panti asuhan, sampai ada kerabat yang mengambilnya."

Di malam Halloween itu, bukan hanya keluarga Longbottom yang menjadi korban. Ditempat yang lain, ada seorang bayi lagi yang menerima akibat dari kerakusan Voldemort akan keabadian. Si bayi sendirian, bersiap menunggu takdirnya. Dan tidak ada satupun komunitas sihir yang menyadari, bahwa alur Kitab Kehidupan tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

** esjerukdingin's zone:**

**Ini dia bagian dua-nya :D**

**Iya, jadi Hermione dan keluarganya adalah korban tak langsung (?) dari Voldemort. Karena tidak ada satupun keluarga yang tersisa, Hermione dikirim ke panti asuhan. Polisi gak bisa menemukan keluarga Hermione yang lain, karena tidak ada petunjuk tentang itu. Bibi Granger? Dia terlalu tua untuk merawat seorang bayi.**

**Kalimat yang diucapin Alice ke Neville itu murni yang diucapin Lily ke Harry di movie Harry Potter 7. Well, emang ada perbedaan dimana Lily menghadapi Voldemort versi JK Rowling dengan Alice yang menghadapi Voldemort versi si jeruk kece. Si jeruk lebih suka kalo Alice lebih tangguh dan berani dalam menghadapi Voldemort, berbeda dengan Lily yang cenderung lemah (dalam artian lain yaa). Di movie ditampilkan Lily gak nyerang Voldemort, entah itu karena tongkatnya lagi ditempat lain atau apa dan bahwa Lily sempat-sempat memohon, sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu si jeruk. Jadi, beginilah versi si jeruk. Alice tahu dia pasti akan mati, dan sebagai seorang Orde, dia ingin mati dengan berani, dia gak mau liatin kekalahannya didepan Voldemort. Ah… proud to be Orde #salahfokus.**

**Nah, udah bisa nebak plotnya bakal seperti apa? :D**

**Kalo belum, mau jeruk kasih clue deh. Hermione sendirian, dia bakal tinggal di panti asuhan. Umm, kasusnya mirip Tom Riddle; sendirian, gak punya kerabat, di panti asuhan, daan dia gak tahu kalau dia punya kekuatan sihir.**

**Udah bisa ditebak? :D *ini jeruk kenapa napsu banget***

**Alur yang ini agak cepat kayaknya ya =_=v si jeruk lagi sakit, badannya aneh. Dia galau gara-gara sakitnya yang ini beda dari sakitnya yang biasa. Karena rasa sakit ini asing (?) jadi dia sebel, dia gak tahu tubuhnya lagi sakit apa dan cara ngobatinnya gimana, jadi bawaannya moody. Sekian curhat colongan.**

**Waktunya bales review~ sekalian aja ya yang punya akun sama yang gak punya, disini aja balesnya ya**

** esposa malfoy**: man tap juga review dari kamu yang pertama ehehe.. enjoy dengan yang kedua ini yaa

** AnnisaLongbottom: **cieeh biasnya Neville~ ini dong udah dilanjutin. Review lagi ah gamau tau pokoknya ya :P iya rame, dulu sempet ada juga yang begini, pairing dramione

pula, tapi pas diubek-ube udah gak ada, udah dihapus. Sayang sekali…

** Lgreenice: **KAMU KECE ABIS! Sinih jeruk kasih vitamin C buat kamu, biar gak sariawan. Jeruk kaget loh pas buka email, kamu follow dan fave author sama ceritanya. Ceritanya borongan ya. Ihik. Yep, fighting juga buat kamu. Keep read yaak

** zey-yenns28: **kalo penasaran, tetep dibaca sampe abis yaa :D nah kalo yang ini udah bisa bayangin plotnya bakal jadi seperti apa?

** sanmione84: **ihik. Baca terus yaa XD

** Aurorafalter: **nah, semoga kamu tetep penasaran supaya tetep baca cerita ini XD

** rereristiana: **udah updatee~ semoga suka yak

** Beatrixmalf: **alo juga.. salam kenal~ ihik, dapet concrit XD iya, Neville nanti tinggal sama neneknya, kan itu satu-satunya keluarga Neville yang tersisa. Sifat Neville jadi kayak Harry? Kayaknya gak deh :D Makasih pujiannyaa~ jeruk jadi bersemu-semu looh~ warnanya jadi ngejreng kuning merah kuning merah.. nah, iya ini dia. Dari kemarin si jeruk udah baca ulang yang chapter satu, dia juga ngerasa ada yang kurang dari chapter satu ini, dipikir-pikir lagi malah dia jadi pusing. Pas baca review kamu, si jeruk semacam, IH BENER JUGA! KEMATANGAN EMOSI! Entah karena emosinya si jeruk yang kedateran (?) atau dia belum jago untuk ngeeksplor emosi karakter. Maafkanlah yang ini m(._.)m semoga chapter yang ini bisa lebih baik dari yang kemarin yaa.

** rest: **cieeeh keep read ya dear XD

**Nah, udah. Makasih yang udah review, follow, favorit cerita ini ataupun authornya XD Maafkan juga kalo bagian ini mengecewakan. Jangan bosan buat baca fanfict ini yaa. Kalau ada kritik atau advice yang membangun, silahkan saja di kotak review atau pm ;;)**

**Salam,**

**jeruk kece**


	3. Platform, Hogwarts and the Malfoy boy

"…**or perhaps in Slytherin. You'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use and means to achieve their end…"—The Sorting Hat, Harry Potter.**

**Di malam 31 Oktober itu, James dan Lily Potter tidak mendapat kunjungan Lord Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew mati, dan Sirius Black tak tersentuh Azkaban. Tapi sebagai ganti, pasangan Longbottom-lah yang harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk **_**The Chosen One, **_**Neville Longbottom. Kitab kehidupan pun menulis cerita yang berbeda, karena tentu saja, Voldemort telah memilih orang yang berbeda.**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**The One and Only ©**** esjerukdingin, 2013**

**Warning: perubahan plot besar-besaran, out of character**

_**#3**_

_**Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts, and the Malfoy boy**_

Pagi di 1 September 1991. Hermione sudah bangun, dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, lebih awal daripada semua penghuni panti asuhan Maria's Huge—bahkan suster Deasy belum menyiapkan sarapan. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan seorang wanita tua beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seraya mengecek ulang semua perlengkapannya, mencocokkan barang-barang yang ada didaftar dan dikopernya, Hermione mengingat kembali hari itu, hari dimana Minerva McGonagall datang menemuinya. Dan dia tahu dia akan terus mengingatnya, tahu karena itu akan terus menghantuinya hingga hari kematiannya.

Waktu itu, suster Deasy baru membebaskannya dari hukuman membersihkan toilet anak laki-laki. Dia tidak mengeluh, dia hanya pening karena bau didalam sana lebih parah dari bau kentut Edmund. Dan kejengkelannya semakin bertambah, dia semakin membenci anak-anak itu karena Hermione tahu dia tidak bersalah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah karena Jessica _and her gank_ punya bukti kuat bahwa dia telah membunuh kucing nyonya kepala. Hermione pun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kucing itu tiba-tiba mati. Dia hanya ingat dia sangat membenci kucing itu, dia hanya berharap kucing itu menghilang dan tidak mengganggu dia lagi, dan itu terjadi. Kucing itu mati. Tanpa sebab.

Hermione melompat ke atas tempat tidur, menelungkup sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal. Pinggangnya sakit sekali, dan suster Deasy tidak memberinya salep atau apapun. Katanya itu hukuman tambahan untukmu karena sudah membuang waktuku. Ah. Betapa Hermione membencinya.

"Hoi anak aneh."

Hermione mendongak, menatap dengan malas sosok Jessica yang berdiri angkuh diambang pintu kamarnya. Dia memakai baju baru, yang dia tahu Hermione pasti akan iri melihatnya.

Hermione berdecak pelan. "Apa?"

"Suster Deasy bilang ada yang mau menemuimu," kata Jessica. "Mungkin yang mau mengambilmu dari tempat ini."

Dengan cepat Hermione berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong Jessica, tapi sorot matanya memancarkan kekagetan. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Orang yang mau mengambilmu, idiot," kata Jessica. Dia menatap Hermione dengan pandangan merendahkan sebelum kembali berkata, "bagus _deh_ ada yang mau mengambilmu. Semua orang bosan denganmu tau, anak sial. Oh ya omong-omong, dia itu nenek-nenek, pakaiannya aneh, terus mukanya galak lagi. Selamat ya."

Jessica berbalik setelah mencibir Hermione. Dia mengibaskan rambut pirang lebatnya yang dia kagumi lalu melangkah menuruni tangga bak putri. Hermione tidak memperdulikannya. Hermione juga tak peduli siapa yang akan mengambilnya. Itu adalah nenek-nenek, bapak sangar, atau siapapun terserah, asal dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

Hermione tidak menyadarinya ketika ada seorang wanita tua pendek yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Seperti kata Jessica, orang ini adalah seorang nenek, pakaiannya aneh, tapi dia kelihatan cukup ramah dengan senyum diwajahnya dan kendati berkata sebaliknya, Hermione senang akan ada yang mengambilnya.

"Ya, madam," kata Hermione, menatap nenek itu dengan mata kosongnya ketika dia mengambil tempat untuk duduk dikaki ranjang Hermione.

"Aku Minerva McGonagall," katanya. "Aku wakil kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan dengan senang hati kukatakan, Miss Granger, bahwa kau telah terdaftar di sekolah kami."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi orang ini tidak akan mengambilnya? Dan dia tidak ingat dia pernah mendaftar di sekolah manapun, dan dia juga yakin suster Deasy tak mau repot-repot mendaftarkannya.

"Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione, linglung. "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah sekolah, Miss. Sekolah sihir untuk para penyihir."

Sihir? Demi Tuhan, siapapun yang memulai lelucon ini, ini sungguh tidak lucu. Tapi dia teringat, ini pasti suster Deasy. Sejak dulu, suster Deasy telah menganggapnya gila. Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu, ketika Hermione tanpa sadar melukai seorang anak dipanti, suster Deasy tahu ada yang salah dengannya. Hermione juga tahu ada yang salah dengannya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Apa mereka menyuruhmu untuk membawaku ke Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione, pandangan matanya kosong. "Aku… aku tidak gila… sungguh…"

Minerva tersenyum maklum. "Kau tidak gila, Miss. Dan aku pun tidak. Hogwarts adalah sebuah sekolah sihir, bukan tempat untuk para orang gila. Aku bisa jamin untukmu."

"_Prove it_." Perintah Hermione.

Hermione memperhatikan wanita itu ketika dia merogoh kedalam bajunya yang norak, dia menarik sebuah benda dan Hermione tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Bentuknya panjang dan berwarna hitam, seperti ranting pohon. Dengan sekali jentikan benda itu, pintu kamar Hermione tertutup dan terdengar bunyi klik pelan dari sana. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, semua benda dikamar Hermione terangkat, melayang di udara tanpa ada yang menyangga. Semuanya; lemari, meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, kursi kayu yang bersandar disamping jendela, dan pot bunga matahari yang tergeletak dibalkon jendela. Belum selesai keterkejutan Hermione, benda-benda yang itu melayang itu kini terbakar, nyala apinya besar tapi Hermione sama sekali tidak merasakan panas.

Minerva tersenyum kecil. Dia menjentikkan kembali tongkatnya dan semua benda kembali pada tempatnya yang semula; utuh dan tanpa kerusakan.

"Sekarang, kau sudah percaya padaku?"

Hermione kembali menatapnya dengan kosong. "Ya." Dia lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang bersandar disamping jendela, duduk dan menatap kosong bunga mataharinya. "Jadi… aku bisa mengendalikannya juga? Barang-barang ini?"

"Ya."

"Dan," Hermione kini menatap Minerva tepat dimatanya, ada sorot bengis disitu, bercampur dengan amarah dan rasa putus asa. "Dan membakar? Apa aku juga bisa membakar orang?"

"Di Hogwarts, kami akan membimbingmu. Kau akan belajar cara mengendalikan sihirmu. Kau juga akan bertemu orang-orang yang sepertimu."

"Jadi, ada banyak anak penyihir selain aku?"

"Tentu saja, Miss." Minerva mengambil dua buah benda dari tasnya dan ditaruhnya diatas tempat tidur Hermione. "Hogwarts memberikan bantuan uang kepada siswa yang tidak memiliki keluarga, tapi kau harus tetap menggantinya ketika kau lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan nanti. Dan ini adalah daftar barang yang harus kau punya untuk masuk Hogwarts. Kau bisa mendapatkannya di Diagon Alley—petanya terselip didalamnya. Dan ini," dia mengeluarkan tiket emas dari kantung bajunya, menyerahkannya pada Hermione, "itu adalah tiket Hogwarts Express. Kau harus menuju ke stasiun London, cari platform 9 ¾ dan lewati itu. Kau akan menemukan Hogwarts Express, berwarna merah dengan beberapa gerbong. Jangan lupa untuk membawa tiketnya."

Minerva tersenyum kecil pada Hermione yang kembali menatapnya kosong. "1 September, Miss. Jangan sampai lupa."

Hermione tak ingat apa yang membuatnya menuruti perkataan gila nenek itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengunjungi Diagon Alley. Itu adalah sangat sempurna. Dia tidak bisa percaya dia bisa sihir, dan tongkatnya, Hermione menatap tongkat sihir barunya dengan kagum, tongkat sihirnya benar-benar istimewa. Hal paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini.

Dia ingat si tua Ollivander tersenyum ramah padanya dan menyodorkan satu tongkat.

"Untukmu, miss Granger, Vine dengan inti jantung Griffin, 13 ½ inchi, dan kaku. Sangat kuat untuk Transfigurasi dan Mantra. Pertahanan yang hebat dan dia hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang khusus."

"Khusus?"

"Tongkat memilih tuannya, miss. Vine dikenal dapat memancarkan efek magis ketika penyihir yang cocok dengannya datang meskipun dia masih ada didepan pintu toko. Telah dua kali aku menyaksikannya. Dulu…dulu sekali, dan hari ini. Tapi perlu kuingatkan padamu, miss, Vine telah terbiasa dihubungkan dengan orang-orang yang selalu mencari tujuan yang lebih besar, dan yang memiliki visi luar biasa."

"Sir, bukankah penyihir yang mengendalikan tongkatnya?"

"Tentu saja, Miss," Ollivander tersenyum kecil, kacamatnya melorot menatap wajah Hermione. "Tentu saja penyihir yang mengendalikan tongkatnya."

Pertama kali dia memegang Vinenya, sensasi hangat masuk dan menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Dia dengan segera merasa kuat, tangguh, dan percaya bahwa tidak ada seorang pun bisa menyakitinya lagi. Tongkat itu telah disimpannya dengan hati-hati dibalik saku belakang celananya. Sihir harus dirahasiakan, begitu kata McGonagall. Walaupun sebenarnya Hermione ingin sekali memberi satu kutukan pada Jessica. Dia telah membaca semua buku barunya, dan dia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kuat. Yakin bahwa ketika dia pulang musim panas nanti, Jessica tidak akan berani mengganggunya lagi.

Hermione melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul 10. Dia tidak ingin terlambat, dan walaupun ini terdengar gila, dia sangat ingin segera berada di Hogwarts.

"_Gak_ usah balik sekalian."

Terdengar cekikikan dari komplotan Jessica. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa dia telah diterima disebuah sekolah dibagian barat Inggris. Jessica menyebarkan rumor bahwa itu adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak nakal yang tidak tertolong lagi. Hermione menyeringai.

"Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu banyak orang baru nanti," katanya. Dia mengibaskan rambut lebatnya untuk menghina gaya Jessica. "Daripada kau, apa tidak bosan terkurung disini terus? Semakin lama kalian semakin mirip anjing peliharaan."

Satu otot berdenyut dipelipis Jessica. Wajahnya memerah dan dia hampir saja menerjang Hermione jika suster Deasy tidak datang.

"Taksinya sudah datang. Cepatlah naik. Aku mau ambil dompetku dulu."

Hermione menatap Jessica dengan pandangan merendahkan. Setelah puas, dia lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyeret kopernya.

Mereka tiba di stasiun kota London dua puluh menit kemudian. Suster Deasy hanya turun dan berjalan dua langkah dari taksi mereka, menatap Hermione dengan dagu terangkat. Dia berkata selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa lagi musim panas nanti dengan kaku. Setelah itu dia berbalik dengan cepat dan kembali masuk kedalam taksi. Hermione menatap taksi itu dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Persetan dengamu, entitas kotor. Maki Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione segera masuk kedalam stasiun. Dia pernah kesini dan dia cukup yakin bahwa _platform_ 9 ¾ tidak pernah ada. Tapi dunianya sekarang adalah dunia sihir, sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari orang-orang kebanyakan yang tidak memiliki sihir. Jadi pastilah, _platform_ ini juga pasti tersembunyi dan hanya bisa ditemui oleh 'kalangan' mereka saja.

Hermione menyusuri peron demi peron seraya memegang tiket emasnya. Dia sudah melewati peron 6, 7, 8, dan sekarang dia berada diantara peron 9 dan 10. Hermione menengok kekiri dan kekanan, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan si ¾ tapi nihil.

"Hei."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hermione berbalik dan mendapati bocah laki-laki seumuran dengannya, rambutnya merah dan senyumnya cerah sekali.

"Kau murid baru Hogwarts juga?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Hermione mengangguk singkat.

"Aku juga. Aku Ron Weaslay. Dan kita harus cepat sekarang, kalau tidak nanti ketinggalan kereta."

Untuk sesaat Hermione tidak mempercayai anak ini—jangan percayai orang baru—tapi, anak laki-laki bernama Ron itu langsung mengambil alih troli Hermione yang hanya berisi satu koper besar. Dia menatap Hermione masih dengan senyum cerahnya. "Kita sama-sama. Oke? Disebelah sana. Kita harus melewatinya untuk naik Hogwarts Express," katanya, menunjuk sebuah dinding bata polos yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Tidak akan sakit kok, kalau kau mau kau bisa tutup mata," dia menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hermione. "Bersama-sama. Satu… dua… tiga! Lari!"

Hermione mengikuti Ron berlari, dan dia sadar tidak ada satu orang pun orang didekat mereka yang memperhatikan keduanya. Ketika akan menembus dinding, Hermione menutup matanya, tapi dia tidak merasakan benturan apapun. Alih-alih, kini dia bisa mendengar suara cerobong kereta yang ribut dan hiruk pikuk yang lebih ramai. Ketika dia membuka mata, Hermione tak bisa berkedip ketika melihat sebuah kereta api kuno berwarna merah. Uapnya tebal membumbung ke atas, suara yang dihasilkannya keras dan kereta api itu semakin lama terasa semakin besar ketika Hermione melangkah mendekat.

"Bagaimana? Tidak sakit kan?"

Hermione menoleh menatap Ron. Dia mengangguk. "Err… terima kasih, Ron."

"Sama-sama." Ron nyengir. "Aku mau ketemu keluargaku dulu. Ketemu di kereta ya, err…"

"Hermione," kata Hermione cepat. "Hermione Granger."

"Oke. Hermione. Well, kalau begitu, daah Hermione."

Hermione hanya menatap saja Ron pergi. Anak laki-laki itu mendekati kerumuman yang keseluruhan anggotanya memiliki rambut merah. Sepeninggal Ron, Hermione tidak lagi menunggu lama, dia segera mengangkat kopernya—dengan bantuan seorang senior, dan menyeret benda itu disepanjang lorong kereta untuk mencari tempat kosong. Kebanyakan kompartemen telah terisi, dan dia bisa melihat semua orang yang ada digerbong ini seumuran dengannya.

Jadi Hogwarts Express membagi-bagi muridnya sesuai tingkatan. Hermione mencatat secara virtual dalam otaknya. Dia tidak menemukan informasi apapun tentang ini dibuku Sejarah Sihir.

Dia menemukan satu kompartemen kosong, letaknya tepat diakhir gerbong untuk anak-anak baru. Hermione masuk, tapi kesulitan mengangkat koper beratnya keatas bagasi. Dia ingin menggunakan mantra melayangkan benda tapi dia tidak yakin apa siswa diijinkan untuk menggunakan sihir didalam kereta. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menaruhnya dibawah kursi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengambil beberapa buku miliknya untuk dibaca. Dia terbiasa membaca, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca adalah paling berharga didunia ini.

Seseorang datang kemudian, senior, dia mengecek apa Hermione butuh bantuan tapi Hermione menggeleng. Tak berapa lama, suara geseran pintu kembali terdengar. Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya, tingginya sama persis dengan Ron, tapi wajahnya angkuh menjengkelkan seperti Jessica dan rambut pirang platinanya membuat Hermione silau.

"Aku mau duduk disini," katanya, memerintah Hermione.

Hermione hanya menatapnya sedetik sebelum kemudian kembali membaca buku Mantra-nya. Ini bukan keretanya, kalau mau masuk ya masuk saja. Anak laki-laki itu lalu masuk, dia juga hanya membiarkan kopernya tergeletak sembarang dilantai kereta, tidak menyembunyikannya dibawah kursi seperti yang Hermione lakukan. Dan sejujurnya itu sangat menghalangi jalan keluar masuk kompartemen.

Selama beberapa menit yang hening, si pirang terus-terusan batuk—berdeham, Hermione tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ketika kelima kalinya dia masih melakukan hal yang sama, Hermione telah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa?!" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab si pirang, tersenyum angkuh sambil menatap balik Hermione.

Hermione mendengus sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali pada bacaannya. "Kalau begitu berhentilah membuat suara menjengkelkan."

"Aku Draco Malfoy," katanya lagi, tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku Hermione Granger," balas Hermione acuh tak acuh.

Hening sesaat. Hermione memutuskan untuk membaca Kitab Mantra Standar oleh Miranda Goshawk-nya sambil bersandar dikursinya, mengangkat buku itu setinggi wajah dengan harapan si pirang Malfoy ini tidak lagi menganggunya.

"Hei."

_Rejected_.

"Hei."

Kali ini Hermione bertekad tidak akan membiarkan si pirang lolos lagi. Dia membanting bukunya kesamping dan terang-terangan menatap anak itu dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!"

"Aku Draco Malfoy!"

"Dan aku Hermione Granger!"

Hermione bisa mendengar si pirang menggeram marah, tapi Hermione tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah. Dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya juga, dan bukankah seharusnya yang marah disini adalah Hermione sendiri karena bocah ini sedari tadi terus saja menganggunya.

"Aku Malfoy, bocah! Aku Malfoy!"

Hermione balas menggeram. "Aku tahu itu, bego. Kau sudah bilang dan aku mendengarnya. Apa masalahmu?"

"AKU MALFOY!"

Tubuh kecil Hermione tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakannya. Ekspresi Malfoy seperti ingin menangis sekarang. Rambut pirang platinanya sudah acak-acakkan dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

Hermione menyeringai.

"Jadi masalahnya, adalah…" Hermione menatap Malfoy dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau Malfoy. Begitukah?"

Malfoy menggeram. Kali ini dia diam, menyerah dan cemberut menatap keluar jendela kereta. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka sampai kereta mulai berjalan. Mereka sudah melewati padang rumput yang luas, matahari sudah tinggi ketika kereta melintasi tebing curam. Hermione memutuskan untuk pindah ke sisi lain kursinya untuk menghindari pandangan ketinggian.

"_Start of Term Feast_ bahkan belum juga mulai," kata Malfoy, setengah menatap Hermione yang kembali membaca, "dan kau sudah melahap habis buku-buku tingkatan kita. Kau mau langsung naik ke kelas dua ya?"

Hermione mengabaikannya. Dia memilih menutup mata setelah meletakkan bukunya disampingnya. Matanya lelah dan tidur sejenak sepertinya bagus.

"_Well_, dad bilang padaku bahwa aku harus belajar banyak. Kau tahu, Malfoy harus jadi yang terbaik." Malfoy berujar dengan nada sombong didalamnya.

Hermione hanya menyeringai sedikit, lagi-lagi tidak berniat membalas.

"Sebenarnya dad tidak suka Hogwarts, dia suka Durmstrang, tapi mum tidak mau aku jauh-jauh dari Inggris. Jadi, walaupun dad membenci Dumbledore—"

"Sudah berapa lama kau hidup didunia sihir?"

Malfoy cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hermione. Dia tidak menyangka Hermione akan berbicara padanya, dia hanya ingin mengganggu anak ini dengan celotehnya.

"Well—cukup lama. Sejak aku lahir, tentu saja." Tiba-tiba bahunya menegang, dia menatap Hermione dengan tajam. "Apa kau _Muggle-born_?"

Hermione mengernyit. "_Muggle-born_? Apa itu?"

"Kelahiran Muggle," kata Draco, wajahnya jijik ketika berkata, "darah-lumpur. Orang yang mencuri sihir kami. Kau bukan bagian dari mereka kan? Kalau iya—"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kompartemen bergeser. Seseorang dengan bobot tubuh setara dengan karung beras tiba-tiba masuk dengan sempoyongan kedalam kompartemen mereka, dia terlihat linglung, pandangan matanya tidak fokus dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng kesamping, hampir menindih Hermione. Hermione dengan refleksnya mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya pada orang itu.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Tubuh orang itu mendadak kaku, dan dengan sekali tendangan dari kaki-kaki kecil Hermione, dia telah terjatuh ke lantai kereta dengan suara mengerikan. Hermione menatapnya dengan horor.

"Wow," kata Draco, setelah beberapa menit dia dan Hermione menatap gundukan itu dengan diam. "Wow, maksudku, Hermione, wow. Itu… hebat. Wow."

Hermione tidak membalas. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali menyimpan tongkatnya.

"Well, kau pasti darah murni. Darah lumpur biasanya sangat bodoh, seperti troll."

"Apa itu troll?"

Selanjutnya mereka telah bisa berbicara dengan santai, walaupun terkadang Malfoy bersikap sangat arogan dan itu membuat Hermione jengkel. Tapi, itu oke. Troli makan siang lewat dan Malfoy menawarkannya bermacam-macam makanan. Dia membeli semua isi troli, dan ketika ada dua anak laki-laki lainnya datang, Malfoy tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bergabung.

"Siapa mereka itu, Malfoy? Temanmu?" tanya Hermione, ketika Crabe dan Goyle baru pergi dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Bukan," jawab Draco enteng, dia melemparkan coklat kodok bergambar Dumbledore pada Hermione. "Mereka pelayanku, dan aku tidak mau coklat kodok yang ada gambar si tua Dumbledore. Aku juga tidak mau kau memanggilku Malfoy lagi. Panggil aku Draco."

Hermione menatapnya kesal. Draco tidak bisa mengurangi nada memerintahnya sama sekali. Dan dia juga benci menggunakan kata tolong.

"Well, tadi kau menanyakan berapa lama aku hidup didunia sihir. Kau sendiri? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Draco

"Belum lama," jawab Hermione. "Seseorang dari Hogwarts datang ke pantiku dan bilang bahwa aku adalah penyihir."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Tidak tahu. Suster-suster bilang aku sudah ada disana sejak bayi. Keluargaku kecelakaan."

Draco mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku yakin kedua orangtuamu adalah penyihir, dan mereka pasti juga darah murni. Kau hebat. Padahal kita belum masuk kelas dan kau sudah bisa membekukan orang. Aku saja baru bisa membuat gelas melayang kemarin malam."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menguasai semua yang ada dibuku," kata Hermione. Sifat sombongnya mulai keluar dan dia ingin Draco mengaguminya. "Aku berharap bisa langsung naik ke kelas dua, menurutmu apa aku bisa?"

"Hermione," kata Draco, menatap Hermione dengan serius seraya mengacung-acungkan coklat kodoknya. "Kalaupun kau bisa, jangan pernah mengabaikan masa kecilmu. Nikmati saja ini semua."

Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts berakhir ketika malam sudah datang. Kereta melambat dan berhenti total. Suara-suara mulai ribut diluar dan Hermione dan Draco juga sudah bersiap. Keduanya sudah memakai seragam mereka—setelah adu mulut panjang tentang siapa yang berhak memakai kompartemen untuk berganti baju, Hermione menang mutlak.

"KELAS SATU! KELAS SATU DISINI!"

Hermione hampir menganga melihat seorang pria dengan ukuran tubuh raksasa telah berdiri dihadapannya. Wajahnya mengerikan dengan ditumbuhi seluruh berewoknya, tapi senyumnya terlihat ramah. Dia memegang lentara besar.

"Hati-hati, tanahnya licin. Perhatikan aku, oke? Oh—hai, Harry, Neville." Si raksasa tersenyum pada dua anak laki-laki yang berdiri paling depan.

Hermione pernah melihat mereka ketika dia berjalan dilorong kerete untuk pergi ke toilet. Semua orang memandangi dan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"Hah! Si idiot Bottom dengan pelayannya Potty," maki Draco, menatap Harry dan Neville dengan benci.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Hermione.

"Yeah. Mereka itu brengsek, Hermione. Jangan berteman dengan mereka."

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Dia tidak punya permasalahan dengan dua anak laki-laki itu, dan dia tidak mengingkan masalah. Anak-anak kelas satu melewati danau untuk mencapai Hogwarts. Neville tercebur kedalamnya dan menggigil hebat ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu Aula Besar yang tertutup. Jaket si raksasa Hagrid, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan dia berjalan terseok-seok.

"Draco~"

Hermione dan Draco serentak menoleh, mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang wajahnya mirip anjing pug. Lengannya langsung melingkari lengan kurus Draco dan bergelayut disana. Hermione mencibir.

"Pansy."

"Well, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku dikereta tadi. Aku merindukanmu~"

"Kompartemenmu sudah penuh, Pansy. Dan semua adalah cewek."

"Aku bisa mengaturnya…"

Hermione memutuskan untuk mundur sebelum dia muntah melihat adegan memuakkan itu. Dia mengambil tempat dipaling akhir barisan, disamping seorang anak perempuan gendut yang rambutnya dipenuhi pita besar-besar.

"Hai," sapa si gendut.

Hermione mengangguk singkat. Dia kembali menatap kedepan, dan berusaha tidak menatap pasangan menjijikkan itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya si gendut.

"Siapa?"

"Dia… Draco Malfoy," kata si gendut, mendesah sambil menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan kagum. "Keluarganya sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, dan ayahnya sangat berpengaruh di Kementrian dan semua orang ingin berteman dengannya. Masa kau tidak tahu _siiiih_?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya menatap si gendut. Jadi itulah sebabnya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Draco bersikeras memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hermione diawal pertemuan mereka. Mungkin dia berharap Hermione akan kagum dan mendesah ketika menatapnya. Tapi Hermione tidak, dan itu sepertinya membuat Draco frustasi.

Tidak berapa lama pintu _Great Hale_ terbuka. Semua anak calon kelas satu masuk dengan gemetar, bercampur antara kelaparan, kedinginan, dan gugup akan diseleksi. Hermione sendiri tidak keberatan dia akan masuk mana. Tapi Draco ingin dia masuk Slytherin, dan bersumpah akan membenci Hermione jika Hermione masuk Hufflepuff.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE JANE."

Hermione mendesak maju kedepan. Tubuh kecilnya terdorong kesamping ketika melewati Draco dan dia melihat seringai disana. Hermione memutar bola mata bosan. Dasar Malfoy dengan segala tingkah kekanakkannya.

Hermione duduk diatas kursi kecil didepan dan McGonagall membantunya memakaikan topi. Topi itu merosot hingga hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Cepat-cepat dia membetulkannya sebelum kemudian terdengar suara asing. Rasa-rasanya suara itu ada didalam kepalanya, karena suasana Aula Besar sangat hening sekarang dan semua orang sedang menatapnya.

Hermione merasa gugup seketika.

"Huum…menarik… menarik…"

"Heh, kau bisa bicara?" tanya Hermione dalam kepalanya.

"Sangat menarik…. Ya ya… um… tunggu sebentar…"

"Cepatlah, oke? Aku kelaparan."

"Sangat…. Sangat cerdas… Rowena sangat menginginkanmu berada disisinya…. Tapi…. Salazar… oh ya… kau penuh dengan kelicikan, pembuktian diri, dan ingin selalu mendominasi… Tapi…"

"Cepat saja, oke! Mau ku makan ya?!"

"Ada keberanian rupanya… hmm… hmm… berani menentang bahaya… Godric menginginkanmu… ya… ya…"

"Hoi!"

"Kepandaianmu… sangat… sangat mirip Rowena. Tapi kelicikanmu sangat mendominasi.. dan keberanianmu… penantang bahaya… Kalau begitu… RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione baru saja membayangkan dia membakar topi kumal itu sebagai makan malamnya ketika terdengar sorakan keras. Meja yang didominasi warna biru di pinggir Aula Besar telah bersorak untuknya. Dia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi McGonagall memberi tatapan padanya, dengan cepat Hermione mencabut topi itu dan berlari menuju meja Ravenclaw.

Sesaat dilihatnya Draco cemberut.

** esjerukdingin's zone:**

**Sebagai informasi, ini DRAMIONE, bukan HARMIONE. Maaf mengecewakan, tapi jeruk juga bingung, kenapa pair utama yang nongol diatas adalah Harry&Hermione padahal sewaktu meng-add character, nama Harry berada diurutan terakhir sedangkan Draco ada diurutan pertama, sesudah itu Hermione. Tapi kenapa…**

**Review sudah dibalas via pm yaa~ khusus untuk Bea, karena kamu punya akun, jadi udah dibales diakun kamu juga ya. Semoga gak nyasar.**

**Kalau ada kritik atau advice yang membangun, silahkan saja di kotak review atau pm ;;)**

**Salam,**

**jeruk kece**


End file.
